1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a pumping device, and more particular but not by way of limitation, to a buoyancy pumping device that utilizes a moving volume of water to move gas, liquid and combinations thereof from a first location to a second location.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been many attempts to harness what is commonly referred as to wave phenomena and to translate energy observed in wave phenomena into usable, reliable energy sources. Wave phenomena involves the transmission of energy and momentum by means by vibratory impulses through various states of matter, and in the case of electromagnetic waves for example, through a vacuum. Theoretically, the medium itself does not move as the energy passes through. The particles that make up the medium simply move in a translational or angular (orbital) pattern transmitting energy from one to another. Waves, such as those on an ocean surface, have particle movements that are neither longitudinal nor transverse. Rather, movement of particles in the wave typically involve components of both longitudinal and transverse waves. Longitudinal waves typically involve particles moving back and forth in a direction of energy transmission. These waves transmit energy through all states of matter. Transverse waves typically involve particles moving back and forth at right angles to the direction of energy transmission. These waves transmit energy only through solids. In an orbital wave, particles move in an orbital path. These waves transmit energy along an interface between two fluids (liquids or gases).
Waves occurring for example on an ocean surface, typically involve components of both the longitudinal wave and the transverse wave, since the particles in the ocean wave move in circular orbits at an interface between the atmosphere and the ocean. Waves typically have several readily identifiable characteristics. Such characteristics include: the crest, which is the highest point of the wave; the trough, which is the lowest point of the wave; the height, which is the vertical distance between a crest and trough; the wave length, which is the horizontal distance between a crest and trough; the period, which is the time that elapses during the passing of one wave length; the frequency, which is the number of waves that passed at a fixed point per unit of time; and the amplitude, which is half the height distance and equal to the energy of the wave.
There have been many attempts to harness and utilize energy produced by wave phenomena going back to the turn of the last century, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 597,833, issued Jan. 25, 1898. These attempts have included erecting a sea wall to capture energy derived from the wave phenomena; utilizing track and rail systems involving complex machinations to harness energy from wave phenomena; development of pump systems that are adapted only for shallow water wave systems; and construction of towers and the like near the sea shore where the ebb and flow of the tide occurs. Still other attempts have been made as well which are not described in detail herein.
Each of these systems is replete with problems. For example, certain systems which are adapted for sea water use are subjected accordingly to the harsh environment. These systems involve numerous mechanical parts which require constant maintenance and replacement, and therefore make the system undesirable. Other systems are limited to construction only at sea shore or in shallow water, which limit placement of the systems and therefore make the systems undesirable. Finally, other systems fail to use the full energy provided by the wave phenomena, and therefore waste energy through collection, resulting in an inefficient system.
Depletions in traditional energy sources, such as oil, have required the need for an efficient alternate sources of energy. The greenhouse effect, which is believed to be causes for such phenomena as global warming and the like, further establish the need for an environment-friendly energy creating device. The decline in readily available traditional fuel sources has lead to an increase in the costs of energy, which is felt globally. This adds yet another need for the creation of an environment-friendly, high efficiency, low cost energy device.
The need for readily available, cheaper sources of energy are also keenly felt around the world. In places such as China for example, rivers are being dammed up to create a large energy supply for a fast and growing population. Such projects can take twenty or more years to finish. The availability of the energy created by such a damming project does not even begin until completion of the project. Accordingly, there is yet another need for an energy device which provides energy immediately upon construction and has a short construction period.